Cold Valentines
by Son Of A Banana
Summary: The blanket really didn't help the block-chilling New-York air, but it didn't matter. Just being close to eachother right now brought awkwardly-appearing goosebumps to her skin, just because it was Valentine's Day. Bella/Zendaya. Zendella.


**Disclaimer: My Valentine's Day resolution is to own Shake It Up!, and have teenage-napped Bella and Zendaya by the end of 2012. Does that make me a pedophile considering** **I'm younger than the both of them?**

**Questions, no answers...**

* * *

><p>The redhead slipped out of her dirty paintball suit and giggled as the brunette next to her pinched and pulled at her skin. They continuously did this until they remembered that there were two other girls in the room with them, so they laughed it off. The car ride back to her house was filled celebrity gossip (which basically meant they talked about themselves), and also blasting a song, 'Bubblegum Boy', all the way to a driveway, where the redhead saw her friend home.<p>

"Love you too!" Their hugs were tight, petty-kisses were short, and the small brunette girl ran into her current hotel. The engine started again and Bella's attention was turned back to cellphone. A noise erupted from it and Bella mock-rolled her eyes and sighed.

_Heyy bella boo :ppp lolz  
>Happy Valentine's Day! Luv you<br>like a love song, goodnite ;)  
>*PrInCeSsPiA*<em>

Her fingers pecked quickly at it and she set it down. Goodnight to Pia.

The phone vibrated again and she nearly chucked it out the window. She saw who the message was from and her grip softened.

_Hey bb, I miss you so much  
><em>_Cant wait till you get back to L.A.  
>You're my favorite pillow<br>P.S. Happy Valentine's Day ;) _

_Love Tristan _

That had to be the twenty-seventh text from him today, but she didn't really mind. She deleted them anyway.

She slumped against the leather seats as the sweater rode up and itched against her abdomen. Her teeth grinded and she growled, pulling the sweater down for the umpteenth time. She questioned herself: Why did I wear this freaking sweater? Today? What the hell possessed her to wear such a thing?

The she remembered, two reasons. Reason one being that she'd gotten the sweater so long ago that she'd forgotten why she'd hidden it in her closet so she could never find it again. Reason two was that her brother had warned her she'd be a 'Bella-Icicle' by the end of the day. The woman driving the car kept giving Bella small glances from her rear-view mirror, and Bella questioned again: Who is this woman?

She only knew that her name was Miss Dillards, and that she was Bella's and Zendaya's chaperon. Bella's mind lit up a little at that name; Zendaya.

She hadn't seen the girl in nearly four weeks, and to spend some much needed time with her would be nice. Bella sighed again; She loved being on _Shake It Up_, and being co-stars with Zendaya tended to pull her away from things. Being an actor in general; Interviews, photo shoots, filming the show, it all pulled her away from friends. So, that's what she's been doing for a month now; She's taken off from filming, and spent time with all her buds. And now, she's realized that she's going back to a hotel to see a girl she's hasn't seen for exactly a month.

They had planned to spend time together tomorrow, sight-seeing and sorts of things, considering they were only in New York, which both of them had visited plenty of times, but they were going to be alone, together. That's better than being surrounded by teenage girls, or body guards. She hoped that she didn't get a business call or something in middle of the day, that'd be... Screwy.

Pia Mia wanted to tag along; Bella thought that it'd be nice. She didn't know about Zendaya too much, though. Pia's mom tagged along too, though; So that meant Pia would be staying with her mother (In a different hotel, a few blocks away), and Bella and Zendaya would be alone. What if Pia showed up at her hotel door tomorrow or something? All,'Hey Bella, let's go shopping and totally forget Zendaya! TOTALLY!'

Bella pushed the thoughts away; Don't worry about tomorrow. All she wanted to do tonight was watch TV with Daya, and get some freaking sleep.

The tight-lipped lady parked in front of a nice hotel, escorting Bella out. Her bags and stuff were already in the hotel, so instead of a bellhop rushing to her, he gave her a smile, similar to the lady walking her to her room.

They looked possessed in Bella's opinion. They eyes were all... Squinted, and their lips curled upwards in a sick way. And their skin was pale, and they hair looked dead, no vibe or bounce flowed from it. They were both beginning to creep her out, a sick churn in her stomach.

Maybe Bella _was_ sick. All those paint fumes from earlier.

Two raps at the door came from Miss Dillards' sharp knuckles, and the door opened to see a brunette, in sweatpants and a star-patterned tank top, with a little white undershirt beneath it. Her socks were pink and black, and her hair... Always seemingly looked perfect. "Bella! You're here!"

Zendaya pulled the girl into her arms and Bella returned the gesture by clinging her arms around the girls waist. Miss Dillards cleared her throat and held her hands together. She spoke,"Girls, if you need anything my number is already in your suitcases, have a splendid night." Bella smiled back and shut the door slowly. Her face dropped.

"Do you think she's evil?"

Zendaya gave her a weird look. "I think she's a regular person like everyone else in the world."

Bella unwrapped herself from the girl's arms and shook her head. "She's evil, like, I swore I saw her hiss at a little girl or something." Zendaya rolled her eyes and took her seat back on the sofa, while Bella continued bouncing around, slipping off her jeans and the stupid sweater, all while still in the presence of Zendaya. Her back was just turned. Bella smirked. She's such a sneak.

"Bella, could you get my phone charger while you're back the- What're you doing?" The brunette had turned around and her face had gone blank to gaze at a half naked Bella; She was clad in her white-and-pink undies, with a matching bra. Zendaya wasn't phased, because she had seen Bella like this many, _many_ times. A gas leak in her dressing room proved to be a eventful day, Bella having spotted a birthmark on her rear; She also found that Bella has freckle in the shape of a potato on her back. The rest of that day went by awkwardly.

"I hate this sweater!" Bella marched into a room, and Zendaya raised a sharp eyebrow, questioning,"Then why did you wear it, silly?"

"Remy told me it would get cold tonight." And just as Zendaya turned around, a pajama-clad body was laying over her lap, and she instinctively put her hands around Bella, feeling warm ripples tickle eachother's skin. "It's almost eight."

"Yeah, it's almost time for Pia to text me bomb me."

Bella didn't know how or why, but she could feel Zendaya tense up at that name. She turned to look up at the brunette, and added,"I'll just turn my phone off, so there's no interruptions for us." And just like that, Daya relaxed.

"Have you ever kissed someone, Daya?" Zendaya looked down at, confusion painted on her face. "No, and if I did, my dad would crucify me. You know how he is about boys."

Bella kept quiet again, her eyes fixing to the square clock on the wall. "Well, what... about a... girl?..." Zendaya's eyes narrowed, but her thoughts ran deep. "Er, well, I don't know, wouldn't that be a little weird?"

"It depends."

"How would it depe- Bellz, you're weird." They continued to lay in the silence, until Bella's thoughts sparked again.

"You wanna go out on the balcony?"

The brunette absentmindedly twirled her fingers through Bella's red waves, questioning,"You know it's like twenty-something degrees out there, right?" Bella shrugged, sitting up and sprinting into the room. She quickly came out with a large blanket, and then proceeded to drag Daya off of the sofa. She softly whined,"Bella, nooooooo. It's cold outside."

"It'll go away if you come outside with me."

"Bellaaaa!"

"Dayaaaaa!"

"I'm _not_ going outside. Go snuggle with your purse."

"My purse isn't warm like you."

"Please, Bella? I don't wanna get sick, we have filming in like, a week."

"That's why I got us a blanket, durr." The glass door slid open and the duo were welcomed to the glow of the city lights. The balcony offered the view of tall buildings, full of shimmers that illuminated off of the glass. They settled on the cotton seat of the swing chair, the blanket covering their bodies. Despite the temperature, Bella sighed in content. "Isn't it beautiful out here?"

"Bella, it's _cold_ out here."

Bella scoffed and merely pulled Zendaya's body close until there was no gap separating them. Her fingers gently connected with Daya's, fingertips probing until they decided to loop and tighten between Zendaya's. "So, about my question..."

"What about it, Belly-Welly?" Zendaya's tongue became lazy as she uttered the unusual nickname. They continued to stare down the city, pressed together and palms tingling against each other's palms. Daya's tone was soft, and it made her wonder. She turned her head to hesitantly look at Bella. "Wait, wait, you didn't... You didn't kiss... Pia Mia... did you?"

Bella felt her throat tighten and that familiar churn in her stomach. Ew. "Oh GOD no, that'd be like kissing Paris Hilton's hands after her sex tape. And EW, she goes out with my brother. Ewww, why would you even think something like that? Now I'm gonna dream about it-"

"You're the one who went there, I didn't even mention your brother." Zendaya smirked as Bella huffed.

"Whatever. What I was saying was-"

"Bella, do you wanna kiss me?" The redhead's sentence dropped dead as the question left Daya's mouth.

"Why would I do that? That's so weird, and... wrong... And didn't you say that'd be awkward? It's only Valentine's day, doesn't mean we, two _girls_, have to do anything-" Zendaya's watched as Bella, unknowing to herself, rambled on, and Zendaya considered this.

It was Valentine's Day; Although, she'd never really thought about kissing a girl. Just the thought of possibly feeling herself do it made her cringe, but then again, this _was_ Bella.

They hold hands, they smother eachother in hugs, lay and sit on eachother, they stand too inappropriately closely when they take pictures, they kiss eachother on the cheek, forehead, eyelid, and not to mention that she'd once held Bella so close to her while Bella was practically naked.

It was kinda odd that hadn't kissed yet.

Zendaya knew that Bella kept a tight list of boyfriends, hot boyfriends at that; Daya, on the other hand, did not have a boyfriend. And if she did, her dad would break her knees, put clothes pins on her eyelids, then make her walk across a field of burning, nuclear waste. She's not allowed to date yet.

Bella was finally finishing. "- And you know I'm dating Tristan now, so... Nevermind. "

Zendaya rolled her eyes. "I never said no." Bella squealed, a little bit to excitedly for Zendaya,"Really?"

The brunette shrugged. Then she faintly realized that she had just agreed to kiss Bella Thorne, a girl. What is she doing? Why is she doing this?

She simply blamed it on the perplexity of Valentine's Day.

As she saw the girl beside her turn her head, she noticed Bella had gotten way closer. "You're sure, right?"

She hesitated before slowly nodding. They just stared at eachother, sorting out the little speckles of light in eachother's eyes, before Daya gave an awkward smile. "Well... Go."

Out of sequence, they leaned in, lips barely pursed and eyes squeezed shut. Zendaya was internally having a little meltdown. What if she kissed Bella's nose? What if they bumped noses? What if puked on Bella? What if she did all of the above? She feels like puking.

"Stop freaking out, Daya." It was the last thing Daya heard, breathed in a soft whisper, and then she was feeling soft, warm skin against her own lips. It took about twenty seconds for her brain to register the feeling though, and so she kissed back. She didn't know whether to keep her hands under the blankets or not; She instead played Bella's game and let the redhead's french tips graze across the goosebumps forming on her skin.

If it was possible anymore, she felt herself being pulled closer. More movement began on her lips; they slid daringly across the corner's of Bella's mouth, before rejoining her lips back in the center.

If there was a better way to express her current position, it was uncomfortable. Her heart was pounding and her palms were sweating (In _this_ type of temperature), and the way she hand to crane her neck to receive little pecks didn't make it any better. So she pulled her legs up, scooching one leg on one side of Bella and placing her right leg on the other. She felt Bella's lips momentarily pause, but all resumed as she felt the girl lower her body. Bella really had no option as to where to lay her hands, but they were luckily placed on Daya's cheeks.

She couldn't feel her fingers, nose, or toes anymore, but they weren't really mattering now. Out of breathe, she slowly let her lips smack against Zendaya's one last time, and she pulled back. Her lips were hot red, her eyelids hooded, and it was all so mysterious and beautiful. She remained with her chin lowered to Zendaya's, and murmured softly,"That was weird."

Zendaya raised her eyebrow, and Bella added,"Good weird. You're... Good at that."

She had only called Bella her little fireball due to her hair, but now, the name had a whole new meaning. It was like her regular body temperature had been turned up to three-billion degrees, and the New York air seemed to do nothing to lower it. But Bella so soft, and gentle, that Zendaya was starting to forget that she even had a body, her kisses made Daya's heart crumble, and her heart wobble out of her ribcage. The cold pads of fingers touched her cheek, and her thoughts ended.

Bella lowered her face, cheek pressed against Daya's. She pulled the covers over them, sighing. "Happy Valentine's Day, Daya."

Bella felt eyes on her and turned her head to be met with a smirk. They giggled until they were just staring at eachother again, a thumb wavering near her lips. Bella can't wipe the dreamy smile off her face, she just can't. This seemingly never-ending smile remained framed and matching on their faces, Daya breaking their silence with the words Bella had been waiting to hear from the right person all day.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh. When did I dig underground and into reality fics?... I don't even have a shovel. <strong>

**I wish my Valentine's Days were like the one I just wrote. Instead, I spend this with my toaster, and some chocolate milk. ****I've only violated my toaster once, and he wants to press charges. Just because I stuck my hand in his slot.**

**And that was dirty. Please review to afford to bail me out of my dog house, get a manicure, and a new ball pit because my unicorn brought another dude in the house they went in my ball pit and I hate that bitch.**

**Also review for unicorn-sluts. They're horns aren't for just magic, ya know ;P **

**Happy Valentine's Day C: **


End file.
